Muse 2 (unofficial)
by LadyorSirVirtuoso
Summary: A continuation of my own in homage to a rather well written story. A 'morning after' of sorts. Was a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A continuation of my own in homage to a rather well written story. A 'morning after' of sorts. Here's a link to the original story, which you'll want to read first. https/s/12027536/1/Muse_

 **Warning! The original is a bit angsty so if that's not your thing then get outta here XD**

Sona awoke to the feeling of warmth on her eyelids. For a moment, she was back home, the light made obvious through a slow opening of curtains by one who would normally wake her. She was prepared to pull the blanket back over her head and offer a quick palm to show she needed five more minutes. Instead, she froze, memories of the night rushing to her in a way that made her heart pound. She was not home. Before another thought could register, a hand met her cheek; it's touch was gentle with seeming intent to push a strand of hair away from her face. She flinched in shock all the same. The hand pulled away, a voice replacing it's warmth.

"You're awake...''

The Maven opened her eyes, knowing pretending to sleep would be pointless. Even still, she did not want to look at who was there. Before her stood the reason she was not home and would possibly never be again. She began to tense, a hard swallow forcing down the lump of fear that'd grown there. Jhin didn't seem to notice.

"Sit up,'' He urged, sitting down on the bed. "You need to eat, dear. You didn't get to last night.''

Sona rose to sit on her bottom as he bade, pulling the sheets with her to cover her chest. It was then when she noticed the tray of fruit, crackers, bread and cheese on the bed next to him. She looked at it and then at him. This time he seemed to notice her concern.

"Oh, don't worry.'' He said, popping a grape into his mouth as if to bring home a point. "I don't work with poison. Now eat.''

Silently, she reached forward and grabbed a block of white cheese. Her eyes remained on him as she raised it to her mouth and dropped it inside. Hunger had taken her more captive than he had she realized as she reached for a cracker while chewing slowly. After watching her eat nearly half the tray, he nodded, seeming pleased. He then helped himself to a palm-full of grapes.

"Good.'' He said, chewing. "Get dressed when you're finished.''

Sona became suddenly aware at how cool it was beneath the sheets. She squinted and tilted her head. Halfway through a sip of water, Jhin directed her attention to the bed next to her with two downward bends of his index finger. Quietly, she squeezed her legs together and turned her attention to there. There lie her usual attire, but it's color scheme was that of a deep red. Even the bows that were to hold her hair up were scarlet. She reached one hand up, confused. Her ponytails, while messy, were still intact. The crookedness of the bows beneath her hand reminded her, quite suddenly, of his fist in her hair and the way it'd pushed her head into the mattress the night before. Her teeth found her bottom lip at the memory and her eyebrows furrowed, a strange mixture of disgust and arousal filling her.

"You wish to keep them?'' He asked, noticing the look on her face. He was probably referring to the blue hair pieces beneath her palm.

She lowered her hand back to the other, gripped the sheet and nodded.

"Very well. Though you may never wear them. You may use them to remind you of your life lost.''

Her heart thudded and her eyes widened as she stared at him like a terrified doe. He chuckled softly and she felt fear course through her so strongly she wanted to cry. Why was he laughing? He'd promised he wouldn't harm her. Though...harm her he had, her fear for her life had been mostly assuaged the night before. But back then, his intentions were strikingly clear. Right now on the other hand...

"Sona the Maven...found dead at the hands of some unknown assailant.'' He said, holding his hands up and spreading them as if reading a headline. "Ionia mourns the loss of it's star. So young. So beautiful.''

Jhin's hands found his chest in mock sadness. "Oh...the very thought just breaks my heart.''

Before she could respond, he threw his forearm to his head and turned sharply away. "What _monster_ could ever do such a thing?''

Her breath hitched, eyes welling with tears as she shuddered at the realization.

'He's going to kill me.'

He turned back to her, ready to keep going. The look on her face froze him. He started to chuckle so hard he had to hold his chest and rest a hand on the window seal near him. How seriously had she actually taken him?

She paused, frozen with confused fear. He seemed to gather himself for a moment before bursting into laughter again; a soft snort caused a confused smile to form on Sona's face despite the situation.

''Your soul and body will live on. With me, darling.'' His laughter slowly began to die down. Once again he grew serious.

To Sona, he didn't need Whisper in his hand to be scary. Though it certainly hadn't helped seeing him with it the night before. She suddenly wondered where his guns were, and her eyes scanned his entire frame.

"Only one will know of the truth, my dear. The one who has the power to make what others will soon believe, a reality. Do not forget that. Assure me that you will not.''

She could feel the air of seriousness about him. He was basically saying she would never be _herself_ again. It was a mind boggling thought; one hard to wrap her head around. Even still, when he arched an eyebrow, she nodded to signal her understanding. The reality of her situation brought both tears of sadness and relief to her eyes. She would not die, truly. But in tern, wouldn't she? Before her thoughts could continue, he offered her a small cloth. A strange feeling of relaxation came upon her.

"No tears, now. Your rebirth is fast approaching.'' His eyes lingered on hers and she saw his face. His true face. She who could never speak of it.

His hand gently found her cheek and he sighed. "You...will be so beautiful."

She did not know how to respond, so she simply stared back him. He continued as his thumb stroked away a tear.

"I will not kill you, my dear. I will show you life. My life.''


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I got a few requests for a followup so here it is. Parts of the next two chapters contain detailed thoughts and actions involving non consensual themes. Other parts contain carnage so 'please' do not read if you are easily triggered by such things. If you're still here for the ride, enjoy(you sickos XD)._

Sona shudders at the feel of ice cold wind biting at her bare legs. It's freezing, but she can't speak a word of discomfort to the man beside her. She doubts he would have heard her anyway; his focus on what he's looking at is unmatched. She wants to know why they are there, but had been assured hours earlier all would be explained. Having taken the posibility of facing his wrath into consideration, she had stopped herself more than once from tugging on his cloak to grab his attention. She had no reason to fear any anger; he hadn't been violent towards her since their first night together. He'd never raised a hand to her nor had he been rude in his way of speech outside of distasteful teasing. Even still, the posibility of one who could end her life with a well placed bullet losing their temper because of her was one she didn't want to tease it. That thought had been enough to keep her quiet, so to speak, as they sat atop the freezing roof.

'Then again...we've been sitting here for hours.' Sona thought to herself, shuddering against a strong breeze that seemed to rush right through the fabric of her silk dress. Jhin didn't seem notice the wind; his hands were resting atop the only thing separating them from the ground fifty feet below. She couldn't fathom why he wasn't shaking like a leaf against the cold. He instead seemed to embrace it. Sona didn't wish to bear the cold anymore. Her fingers were so icy they held a standing pain as they sat gently in her lap. She wanted to know when they would be returning home. With a shaky breath, she steadies herself. Before fear can convince her she can brace more of the outside air, one hand raises from her lap, daintily reaching out to grab hold of his arm in order to gain his attention. At that very moment Jhin raises a finger, the motion so quick and sudden Sona jumps and retracts her hand. His back still to her, he raises from his knees and waves her over. She can hear the excitment in his voice.

"Come, my Muse. Have a look.''

Sona is suprised. It's the first set of words he's spoken since they arrived. Even still, the posibility of being just a step closer to getting back inside almost had her smiling. Slowly, she rises and glides over to him with three steps. The wind picks up, harshly blowing her hair away from her face causing her to close her eyes. She feels a tight grip on her arm.

"There...'' Jhin whispers.

She opens her eyes and realizes he's pointing at the street below. She looks at him, brows furrowed. She doesn't understand. His hold tightens and he directs her gaze towards the street once more. Annoyed, she leans forward just a tad, bracing the wind to look. Down below, upon closer inspection stood a young couple. Her heart thudded and she spun towards him, his grip too firm for her to even consider pulling away.

"No.'' Her mind thought it, but no words came.

Noticing her expression, Jhin chuckles and nods as if he'd heard her.

"They are why we came here today.''

She'd in the back of her head had a small feeling of dread, and it now it was growing tenfold. She wanted to feel disbelief, but it wouldn't come. Instead, a deep feeling of sadness draped over her. She suddenly recalled the inside of the building they were ontop of. Though blindfolded on their trip over, she'd been allowed to see their surrondings once they arrived. At the time, she'd half expected him to free her hands as well. She was almost crestfallen when he tightened them instead, stroking her cheek after to offer his apologies for his distrust of her running away. It had confused her at first, they'd been together a month with her as comfortable as possible. She'd been allowed food whenever requested by a special way of showing, was able to watch the news (her dissapearance was all over it), and was even allowed a journal though she rarely wrote in it. She couldn't fathom why this little trip had him fearful of her suddenly fleeing. Now as she recalled the distinct emptiness the house they stood atop held, she understood why. His hand firmly found her chin, his grip so tight her cheeks bunched beneath his fingers. It wasn't a gun to her head, she noted. An improvement from night one.

"No tears?''

She shook her head no, her eyes welling anyway. He chuckled again and released her. She gave her jaw a gentle rub when he looked away, not wanting to appear defiant.

"It'll do. You understand, then, that we are hear to make art today?''

Sona gave a nod, then nodded again when he turned towards her.

"You will be so beautiful my dear. You need not to anything but sit. Your part is at the center when all is said and done.''

She opened her mouth, and there was a scream. Her head whipped to the left towards the ground below where a woman was yelling. The man, Sona noticed, was keeled over.

"What's wrong? Whats wrong why can't you stand up?!''

She heard a familiar and almost melodic clicking.

"And so the show begins.'' Jhin mused, his longer gun extended towards the couple on the street below.

Jhin hadn't lied when he said she didn't need to lift a finger. With a suprising deftness, he'd delivered two people paralyzed from the waist down to the living room of the old house. He'd left her on the roof while going to get them from the empty streets. She would have found it easier to question his lack of getting caught or interuppted if she knew where the hell they were. For twenty minutes she'd stood, half of which were spent watching him gather two limp bodies from the ground. The other half she wondered more than once what songs they would sing of her if she decided to climb over the railing. It was then when she recalled if things were being made in homage to her, they'd happen either way. Her death mattered to no one but her. Only she and Jhin knew her alive. It was a thought she didn't like to have, but one that surfaced randomly like a dead frog in clean water before dropping back down away from reality.

"This way...watch your step now.''

The sound of Jhin's voice broke Sona away from her thoughts. She quietly nodded as she was guided by the rope typing her hands down a dark staircase to a clearing that smelled of lemons. She wrinkled her nose.

"I got ahead of myself.'' He mused with a soft chuckle.

At the word, myself, Sona saw it. Her clear blue eyes met brown ones that lolled towards the cealing. The face of the eyes held a splotch of freckles. That's all she wanted to focus on. All she wanted to see. But she couldn't not see the blood steadily gushing from the red smile carved deeply into the woman's neck. Jhin continued speaking, his voice sounding muffled and faraway to the maven.

"I normally love a good song...but I've not the time to savor screaming today.''

She closed her eyes, refusing to look lower. The freckled face remained, its mouth wide open in a silent scream. It was then when she heard soft sobbing of a man.

"You monster...you gotdamn monster...I loved her.''

"Look at her, dear.'' Jhin said, ignoring the mess of a man immobilized on the ground behind him. Sona looked away and wished she hadn't. Four legs cut off at the knee lie on the ground just next to her. Bright red oozed from the artfully placed stumps. Her hand flew to her face, her cheeks filling with vile. Her eyes squeezed shut, the wailing of the man growing louder as she tried to look away once more. She buried her face into Jhin's chest, her head rapidly shaking as she silently plead, 'no more.'. She didn't want to see the full extent of what he'd done. What he was going to do. His arms grasped her shoulders and held her away. He was talking but she couldn't hear him. She didn't want to hear him. She wanted out.

"You...BASTARD!"

The words were accompanied by a tug at her dress so hard her breasts popped from the top. Had she ability, she would have screamed as her hands flew up to tug back at the unknown force. Her eyes flew open, her mouth agaped in a silent scream.

"It was YOU.'' The man screamed, staring up at her with hollow sockets for eyes.

She noticed from the blood trail leaking out of his thighs and saw that he had crawled to her. And he was now crawling up her dress, his face holding a horrifying rage. "YOU did this! I'll kill you!''

She froze, her mouth wide with what she wished could be a scream. Her hand found Jhin's chest, grasping for anything that wasn't the bloodied mess of a broken man. Jhin gave her mercy, placing his gun in between the mans eyes and pulling the trigger with an annoyed sigh. The grip on her tightened with dangerous force, and then loosened all together as his body dropped in a lifeless heap. Sona stood there, shaking and shuddering so violently she couldn't stand on her own. Her capture held her steady

"This will get easier.'' She heard him say. "They're not always so...hysterical.''

Vile rose yet again, this time escaping all over the floor in front of her. He held back her hair, stroking it gently. She felt his hands brush over her new ponytail holders and heard him whisper.

"It's not an ideal first piece...but red, is _definately_ your color.''


	3. Chapter 3

The day after was spent mostly alone. Sona did her best avoiding the thoughts of 'art' she'd seen the night before. It'd been utterly shocking to say the least. Jhin had led her home, her shuddering and shaking all the while, telling her she'd done well. He didn't mention a retry, but she had a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach that next time, she would be the centerpiece. She'd be surronded by carnage one day, so used to it she wouldn't even be _able_ to get sick. The thought had made her shudder.

She was sitting on the floor sipping at lemon tea when Jhin walked into the room, an unusually tense air about him. Sona felt it as soon as the door clicked shut and saw it in the way he crossed the room towards her. His motions were quick, more with force than needed. She raised a quiet eyebrow in confusion, watching as he stripped of his guns and removed his boots. Her heart thudded. Something wasn't right.

"On your feet.'' He said, not pausing in his undressing.

She hesitated, shock and fear filling her all at once. Her head shook back and forth in disbelief. He'd promised not to hurt her again. Jhin crossed the room with the swiftness of a man tense with an explosion of anger held just below the surface. His fingers laced through her hair and tightened, pulling her to her feet with agonizing strength. Her mouth opened silently with the pain, her head swimming with questions. What the _hell_ happened?

"I told you to _stand_.'' He said through gritted teeth, his free hand moving up to pull the mask off and set it on the edge of the bed.

Before she could respond, he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. With fingers still snaked through her soft, blue, hair he pushes his tongue into her mouth. His free hand gropes at one of her breasts. Her hands meet his chest in an attempt to push him away but he presses into her with more force, his lips utterly dominating hers.

 _No._ She thinks. _Not again._

As the kisses continue, he wastes no time in guiding her to the bed. His motions are rough and fueled by anger he is all too ready to take out on the gentle maven. His day had been filled with annoyances, and each time a new one occurred he grew more and more sure of how he'd handle the stress. If it wasn't being used for whatever he wanted, what purpose did her life serve?

With his body pressed against hers just as it had been on their first night, his member throbs against her thigh. He groans at how soft she is, his lips taking control of hers more roughly the more she squirms beneath him. Sona had been aroused by him the day he had first taken her, even if she'd hated it. He could tell it by the way she'd grabbed at him; she had kissed him right as her body gave into the pleasure it was getting. This thought excites the Virtuoso, a groan escaping from his mouth to Sona's as he presses himself against her.

 _Yes_ , he thinks, mind clouded with desire for relief. _She's all mine...and I'm going to take her._

With that, he tears down her dress, pulling one of her breasts free to massage roughly. He feels his palm rubbing her hard nipple and squeezes, Sona's soft flesh meshing between his fingers. His assault on her lips continues, his member now rock hard at the feel of her. He wants her desperately, and his plans to follow through are all to clear to the Maven who is trying, even still, to get from beneath him. His fingers tighten in her hair, tilting her head back as he finally breaks the kiss. A thin line of saliva momentarily connects their lips before breaking apart. He stares into her eyes for a moment, drinking in the half confused look of pleasure on her face.

 _Such purity_. He thinks, tempted to stroke her reddened cheeks.

He removes his palm from the soft flesh it's holding and puts his mouth there instead. Sona's back arches, be it from shock or pleasure, Jhin doesn't care. His tongue traces all over her breast, lightly flicking the nipple on occasion before sucking on it. Another groan escapes and he presses himself into her yet again, the feel of hardness against the flat part of his tongue too arousing for words. She's so soft.

Then he bites down. Sona shudders, squirming even, but he holds her firmly against the bed as he continues his work. His teeth knead at her breasts, leaving small bite marks wherever they go. He absolutely loves the feel of her soft flesh in his mouth. He closes his eyes and imgines how sweet she would sound if she were able to make any noise. After awhile he sits up, admiering the lovely red thats starting to coat her creamy breast. At this point he's throbbing, an insistent need to be satisfied gnawing at him like hunger. He pauses, taking in the sight of her.

Her scarlet dress is messily bunched up, one breast exposed fully to his gaze. The other lie perfectly covered. Sona's eyes are wet with unspilt tears and foggy with desire. To be freed? To be used? Perhaps both, he thinks. Her wants matter naught.

Sona's eyes meet his, her heart thudding with the realization of what is to come. He pulls her panties down; they too are a deep silken red. The insertion is quick and painful, his girth having not been felt for just over a month. He groans when he forces himself inside, and for some reason Sona finds herself aroused by the sound. She hates his blatant disregard for her feelings, but deeper past that she finds the use of her body for him- no...she won't think on it. She won't dare call it arousing.

"Heaven above...''

Jhin's face is buried deep into her neck, the esctasy of being inside his sweet maven yet again sending chills up his spine. He thrusts with a set rhythm, his hips moving at a pace satisfying for the both of them. Even in the throes of pleasure, he can feel a need for a steady and _brisk_ tempo.

 _One two three four, two two three four..._

This is different. He recalls drinking of her reactions their first night, but right now all he can think of is how good being inside her feels. How much better it'll feel when he gets the catharsis he's searching for. His lips find her neck as he quickens his pace.

Sona lies there beneath him, her eyes unmoving and focused on the cealing above her. _Just don't feel it. Just don't feel it._ Even as she thinks this, however, the physical pleasure she feels is unmistakable. She hates it; the helplessness and being used but she hates even moreso how much her body responds to such treatment. She's so wet she can hear the soft sound of slapping every one of his motions makes. Her eyes well with tears of disgust at herself. She closes them, letting the liquid fall as an unmistakable tingling starts and gets stronger with every thrust. She doesn't want to cum, but her body has other, horridly betraying ideas.

She tightens and this earns another groan from the virtuoso who is rapidly picking up his pace. His fingers clench in her hair and once again, her hands fall upon his back. She's holding him, pleasure outwieghing her disgust in a way that causes tears of shame to flow from her cheeks. He throbs hard within her, spurred on by the splashes of liquid coating his groin. Sona was having an orgasm, he realized, his own release approaching as he stroked her through the mess she was making.

 _Such a naughty little muse_. He thinks.

Her liquids produce a creamyness that drips down his balls, pushing his arousal to new heights. He slams into her over and over, the need for perfect rhythm past his consciousness. Each pullout results in a stringy mess of their combined fluids, each push back in causes it all to splatter ever so slightly. The mess makes every following motion easier to orchestrate.

He feels his release coming, it and _oh_ is it satisfying. It builds perfectly, each stroke bringing him closer and until he feels his tip being scraped against with a delicious pressure. It's then when his body decides to release it all. He presses his lips to hers yet again and holds her cheek with one hand. With the other, he grabs a fistful of her hair. Both a shameless moan and a bit of drool fill the Maven's mouth as Jhin stops moving; his cock begins to throb powerfully. His balls tighten with each pulse, proof of their attempt to be fully empty as they paint the inside of the beautiful woman beneath them. Sona shudders once, but otherwise lies still. Despite this, he continues to hold her firmly in place as his essence shoots out into her waiting heat. He sucks on her tongue, lost in it's warmth while pumping her belly full of his cum. Her hands drop to the bed in a soft thud of defeat. Sona's eyes meet his and to her dismay, not a shred of mercy lie there. He'd needed her, yes, but as he pulled out he found himself wanting so much more.

Because of this, quite roughly, he had her again. And then once more.

By the end of it all Sona lie on the bed, her eyes glassy with untold sadness and satisfaction both. Her body is covered in a sheen of sweat and in places she is messy with cum. Her blue hair lay tousseled, thoroughly ravaged by uncaring hands. Eventually she finds the pride the grab a blanket and wrap herself in it. Tears fall to stain the fabric already starting to soak up the various fluids on her skin.

Jhin sighs in satisfaction, sitting up on the edge of the bed as she lay there. To him she'd played her role perfectly. She'd recieved all of him, and it had felt wonderful using her to vent. He was spent, his muscles relaxed and his anger abated. The Maven continued her silent sobs.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Afterwards, he seemed a different person. He was softer in speech and offered her a hot bath to which in her shock of his actions she'd taken. The bathroom was silent besides the occasional drip of water into the steaming bath that the Maven sat within. She was sore, she realized, and flinched each time he brought the rag to her skin. The hot water was comforting until it too, like so much else in her world turned scarlet red. It remained clear her second bath.

Sona was angry. Upset with herself, the situation, and with Jhin most of all. Though the underlying thought that he could kill her was there, this random theft of her body had been more impactful than the time before. Was it because she'd grown to trust him?

Hours passed, Sona acting as cold as she felt. Jhin ignored it for the most part, until she rejected food. Even him eating bits of it did nothing. Eventually he grew frustrated and spoke up.

"Come, dear, you need to eat.''

Sona had turned away, her teeth sinking into her somewhat sore bottom lip. She'd rather starve than eat after his actions that night, she thought defiantly.

"Look. I realize I may have been abit...''

She raised her fist and slammed it down on her own thigh, her beautiful face twisting in annoyance. She didn't care what he had to say. Though truly angry, the motion made her look almost childish. Even still, Jhin raised his hands in defense, giving up with a soft sigh.

"Fine, fine.''

She felt the bed shift as he stood and didn't move while he crossed the room.

''But know I'm never sorry for my actions. You're mine now, little muse. I want that tray empty when I've returned.''

The door clicked shut. Sona collapsed backwards, her hair spreading across the soft pillow. Silently she raised her hands to her eyes, one leg bending and the other straight. Tears poured past her ears as she cried silent sobs. Her breath shook with each inhale until her chest was heaving violently. She didn't want to accept this reality. She didn't want him.

Just outside the door, Jhin listened. He wasn't sure what he expected to hear, but stood there silently a full hour until walking back inside. She was breathing deeply, most likely asleep. He approached her the way he would a sleeping bear, wary and with gentle steps. It was at this moment when he recalled their first night together; how beautiful she'd looked while in the deep world of slumber. She'd held an untouchable air that'd had him touching her all over.

His hand extended, finding her blue hair and he felt a distinct type of...was it guilt? What right did he have to feel guilty? He'd spared her. Given her a new life. Shown her _true_ beauty. Why then, while looking upon this sleeping maven did he suddenly feel uneasy? Was it because he wanted Sona to desire him as he did her? Why, gods above did he care about _another_ persons desires?

"Why indeed...'' He wondered aloud, suddenly very are of something. An urge he'd not felt before.

He wanted to see her happy. Not just happy, but with him. Despite his own pleasure, he found it was possible her suffering was one he didn't enjoy more than his own happiness. It was a ridiculous notion, but one he thought on all the same. He knew what he ought to do. Get rid of her before the new feelings could fester. It would be so quick.

Whisper was in his hand before he knew it. It spun casually, almost alive as he held it. He pressed the pistol against her forehead, his heart thudding. It was thrilling, so much so it almost made him want her again. He knew he should have pulled the trigger. It would have only taken a press of his finger. But as his eyes drifted to her slowly rising and falling chest, her wet lashes, and then the uneaten tray of food on the dresser, he instead retracted his hand and set Whisper down.

 _Perhaps...another night._

His head throbs with the incoming warning of a tension headache. Thickly brewed tea would clear his head.

"A cup of Chamomile,'' he mused, clicking the light off and stepping out into the hallway. "would be lovely right now.''

 _A/N: *nervously tugs collar* ... *exits stage left without a word*_


End file.
